Not with a fizzle, but with a bang
by Sister Medicine
Summary: In which a robot girl is made, abandoned, and taken into the league.
1. Chapter 1

„Master!", the robot girl said with a row of autopitched notes, opening her mechanical, doll like bright blue eyes. Said Master smiled down at his creation and said its name in a way it had never heard before. „Mim." The way he spoke the word was quite a surprise to her, which lead her to repeat it in the same tone in an attempt to understand. The way he frowned saying it, the way it sounded... uncaring, almost bored, was something new. „Yes. That is your name. Come now, Mim." That sounded .. harsh, humans would call it. Mim did not bother; the Creator was allowed to have bad days. It was natural human behaviour, after all! Instead, she looked at him with curiosity and almost child-like naivity, if her face had had the capability of expressing more emotions than „Anger", „Happiness", „Sadness", and „Confused/Curios", while the latter merely consisted of tilting her head. „Mim, that was an order." Well, that sounded angry. She stood up straight now and nodded. „Yes, Master! I apologize!" The Creator just grunted and started leading his priced robot through the facility. „You're just a robot after all, eh." She nodded in response.

The halls were full of pretty pictures and plants, and spare parts just lying around. She carefully avoided stepping on any of the pointy bits, while looking at the paintings. Not that she needed to – after having studied each for at least a few days in an attempt to understand which meaning the artist could possibly have meant to convey, she knew each detail by heart. Understanding humanity was what she'd been made for. To behave human. She did a good job at that – she was a good robot, yes she was! It felt nice. Maybe she took it a bit too far sometimes, but that was alright. „Master, where are we going?" The man in the white coat turned around, slowing down his pace remarkably, causing Mim to bump into him over enthusiastically. „Eh, you're gonna see for yourself soon enough. Don't be too excited." She tilted her head. „Please, is it far?" He picked up speed again and decided to ignore her innocent pleas to reveal the surprise. How sweet!

It did not take long before the robot, who now suspected an upgrade – maybe new facial features! - grew way too bored of the well known paintings. They were pretty, but not able to hold her attention any longer. In her mind, everything seemed to fall together. Her creator must've been anxious about the upgrade she'd surely receive. He was a careful man, and always scared thing's wouldn't work out, and that was why he seemed so weirdly off earlier (still did, really). Her way of moving now resembled a bubbly bounce more than walking. While she didn't know the entire layout of the building, she did know it was somewhat underground and slightly big – mediocre size, maybe. Enough to house a robot and its creator and spare parts, several rooms to keep a human scientist and a robot entertained... also, robot animals. These were the best thing all around, but sadly Mim has only seen them once (even though she'd heard them more often than that). Their fur was soft and their sounds realistic, but at the same time, she'd never heard a real animal. Still exciting. She emitted a row of beeping noises.

„Stop." She stopped. Her creator took a key out of his lab coat and unlocked a big, heavy door that was located in a part of the building Mim didn't even know existed. She opened her mouth to say something. „No questions. Go inside." His tone was quick. As if there was something to get over with. Before she could actually move, his heavy, big hands pushed her inside. Like a child, she looked around for the upgrade, for the surprise. The room was empty, and she heard a click behind her. „Wait for me!", she heard her creator call from the other side of the door. „All in order!", she answered. He probably had to get something. With big eyes, she looked around the room, only to see... nothing. The walls were grey and had no windows. There were some mechanical things lying on the ground, probably forgotten. Some wires poked out of... something in the corner.

It took her a while before she realised, her creator wouldn't be coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Empty walls and empty shells of robots that had previously been deemed insufficient and ran out of batteries ages ago littering the ground were the only things Mim had seen in quite a while of her up-to-date day to day living. This, she found extremely dull. In fact, she had never felt more bored in her entire span of existence, and not to mention, betrayed. She had trusted her mas- the professor. She had trusted the professor, after all. Maybe he didn't trust her. Maybe he...

After pondering every single possibility, every single reason for her disposal she had not found a suitible answer and, as a result, grew tired of _that_ too. So, she started to think about getting out, getting revenge... maybe not getting revenge, that was a _human_ thing. Robots like her didn't do that. Investigating the room, she pretended having a magnifying glass. Made her feel like a detective.

Her thorough investigation of everything brought the following information to her: the room held a few shells of dead robots and several forgotten tools. Some of the robots looked similiar, and some had dents of them, so Mim assumed they had been put in there together and ran off the same production line. The damaged ones might have fought each other in confusion over running out of energy. She checked out the tools - screwdrives, screws... corks for some reason, and decided to take the screwdriver."That might come in handy one day!", she thought and kept it in her hands. Maybe that day would be very soon, indeed. Being satisfied with her loot she walked over to the robots and upon further inspection, noticed they differed in weight - one was heavy (altough not heavy enough to not be able to be lifted by a strong robot girl like her) and the other one proofed quite light after she fell over, surprised, after trying to lift it with too much force. She decided to unscrew a leg of the heavier one and keep it as something to play with for a while. Her main intent was to keep her robotic brain busy for long enough before she lost it completely of boredom.

A while later - and she was unable to tell how much time had passed, so it may have been a week, actually - she heard voices and steps from the outside. Mim quickly grabbed her newfound toy (which she had tried to bang the door in with already. It did not work out) and hid next to the door. "Now or never", she thought. The door opened and a human boy - no... not a human, he was one of hers. A robot boy stumbled into the chamber, after being pushed violently, followed by the Professor. Mim stepped behind him with sirring wires and the robot boy lifted his arm to point at her, but he wasn't quick enough. Mim connected the heavy leg with the Professors head, who promptly fell to the ground. She was surprised at the anti-climaxy of her escape and attempted to sigh, which did not work out, so she laid her head to the side.

"Go. Leave.", she told the other robot after having her moment.  
"I am not programmed to do that."  
"Excuse me-"  
"I am not programmed to do that."

Mim stared. Then, she shook her head (she'd seen humans on film do that, ages ago) and grabbed the Professors arm to drag him along the floor, wondering what to do with him before he woke up.


End file.
